


Amphitrite

by Lady_Frija



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Content, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Lemons, Ocean, One Shot, Romance, Seaside, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Frija/pseuds/Lady_Frija
Summary: Lucius Malfoy has received an intriguing note from a beautiful and unexpected lady. Has he been imagining their mutual attraction, or will he finally be able to claim her as his own?





	Amphitrite

<https://ladyfrija.tumblr.com/post/187130922865/amphitrite-cover-fanfic>

She had chosen an admittedly charming place, Lucius reflected as he walked along the sands of some hidden shore, tucked away from prying eyes. The setting sun cast fiery bursts of light over the moving surface of the ocean. There was not human, nor structure for as far as he could see around the curve of the shoreline. Only a few errant seagulls or a brave crustacean dotted the landscape as he walked. The damp sand was cool and firm under his feet, the rising tide bringing its fish, foam and treasures of water polished glass and nautical creatures with a raucous hum.

But he sought an altogether different treasure… 

The cool sea breeze mingled with the warm summer air, stifling in the city, but pleasantly stimulating in the open air of the shore. It brought the heady scent of salt, sea and more than that, the air smelled of…

Freedom. 

She had told him to meet her here.

It had begun like so many trysts began. Lingering looks across meeting rooms in the ministry. Fiery debates that ended with a flush to her cheeks and an intrigued smile on her mouth and in her eyes. A step closer than he may have had to when he passed behind her in a crowded room. An undercurrent of desire, simple chats and banter giving way to subtle flirting. His hand tightening on hers in a handshake, her eyelashes fluttering just-so after tearing her gaze from his.

The gods only knew how, or when, they had each decided in their own minds to end this back and forth, this hinting, this saying-but-not. But a triumphant smile curved his lips when she passed behind him at the midsummer ministry gala, her gloved hand unseen to the other guests, pressing a small bit of paper into his. And in her firm but feminine script, she wrote, 

_“If you want what I want… come find me here. With only enough clothing to be considered nearly civilized.”_

And, well… How could he not heed her call?

He had never done this. Never walked barefoot in the sand, never appeared anywhere in such an undignified state… But she requested it. Nay commanded it. And he was her slave. But he had almost immediately, as soon as was possible, ducked out of the stuffy crowd three hours early, stripping his cravat and crisp dark green waistcoat as he moved outside into the streets of London, pulling off his outer robes and fitted suit jacket before apparating to follow the instructions posthaste and without question.

He eschewed his black dress shoes and left his excess clothing, deciding to leave the rest on his person until he was sure he would find her. He had only walked a few minutes when he was sure he could smell her perfume on the wind, and finally, there she waited.

What a challenging and engaging enigma was his Hermione Granger, her forgiveness and her faith in him to change his ways was a balm to his tortured soul. But nay. Not his. Not yet... As of yet unaware of his approach, she sat perched prettily on a collection of coastal rock that ran out into a jetty at low tide. She gazed off into the glittering sunset as aloof and tempting as a Nereid. The sea water crashed against her throne, lapping hungrily at her legs, rending translucent the long white chemise she wore like a courtly gown. He was breathless at the visage of her, the wide neckline slipped slightly off her shoulder, exposing the rounded tops of her breasts, her thigh visible where the hem of skirt was pushed up by the occasional wave that tumbled up over the stone under her slender feet.

If the scene had been arousing, when her honeyed eyes met his, he was in positive anguish.

Whether she sensed him, caught sight of him by chance, or saw the hint of him in the corner of her eye, it mattered not. But she turned her soft, emotive face towards him, and her thoughtful expression turned bright at the sight of him. How had he ever survived without having that look turned upon him?

Her lips curved in a graceful, inviting smile and she beckoned to him with a come-hither tilt to her head. Her lips parted and she raised her chin, a spark lighting in her eyes as she swept her gaze down the length of his body – pausing provocatively at the obvious evidence of his attraction.

“You came.” She whispered with a soft teasing smile.

His eyes glinted in the fiery sunset. “Your bequest…intrigued me, madam.”

Slowly, she held her hand out, the neckline of her paltry excuse for a gown slipping with the downward drop of her shoulder with the motion, exposing more of her creamy flesh. He took her soft, surprisingly warm hand. She drew him in, like a siren perched atop a fatal isle, calling him to his death. He went willingly. She could have declared her intent to drown him. Lash him to the rock. Dragged him down herself by the wrist to Davy Jone’s Locker, and still, he would kneel at her feet, her servant. 

But she didn’t seem to want him kneeling. No, with the barest of tugs on his hand she commanded him closer and he obeyed, closing the distance between them. His arms came around her, his hands resting against the small of her back as she arched her body, pressing her breasts against his chest, her head tilted back tantalizingly as her desire-hazed eyes met his. 

She wordlessly begged for his kiss. Instead he took her chin firmly in his hand, his eyes boring into hers intently. “You want this. Me.”

Her lips parted in a silent intake of breath. “Yes.” She breathed; her eyes dim with wanting. “For too long.”  
Neither of them understood it. Neither of them had sought it. It had come upon them as unexpectedly as a sudden tempest, and they resisted. Resisted. Always resisted.

No more.

She offered no rationalizations. He proposed no questions. He covered her lips roughly with his own and pulled her tightly against him. The tidal pool she claimed quickly filled with water, but they were in no danger. But foolishly, he thought he would have ignored any warning to be lost in her arms, her kiss, her body, even if he would be swept out to sea. 

He felt her body shift, her legs part, and he was undone. He groaned low in his throat, her hands clenched the fabric of his shirt, as he pressed his hips forward, his barely restrained manhood firmly pressed between her legs. The skirt of her dress slid upward to reveal the smooth bare skin of her inner thighs and his shaft throbbed and pulsed painfully when he realized she had worn nothing underneath. 

She had come here with _this_ in mind. 

The knowledge aroused him further and he held her tighter, smiling wickedly to hear her breath quickening and turning to pants as she whimpered and shifted against him. The fire she lit in his blood was enough to burgeon his desire against the cool lap of the ocean water. Her lips found his throat, her hands pulled at his shirt and trousers, until she had bared his chest, sliding her slender fingers over his abdomen and downward, freeing his hot aching flesh from the restraint of his trousers. He drew in a sharp breath as she slipped inside and wrapped her hand firmly around him. 

“I came here so many times.” She moaned, sliding her hand slowly up and down the hard length of him. “To sort out my thoughts. To try and forget you. To convince myself I felt nothing for you.”

Lucius nipped and sucked at her tender throat, the soft indent behind her ear as his hands found her breasts and she gasped as he began to knead her and brush her pert, yearning nipples through the fabric of the chemise. Even as he tried his best to drive her to distraction, she determinedly maintained her chosen rhythm, stroking him firmly as he moved his hips with the motion of her teasing hand.

“But then all I could think of _was_ you… and this…”

He groaned as she squeezed him and she spread her thighs apart further, shifting toward him, gasping and tossing her head back in wild anticipation. 

Not yet. Not yet. He thought as her gasp turned to soft mewls and cries as he moved one hand to the small of her back, dipping his head low to pull the fabric of her dress aside with his teeth and close his lips around first one rosy breast and then the other... He smiled in wicked satisfaction when the contented purrs turned to longing moans when his other hand slipped between them and slid against her center.

She was hot. Swollen. Wet. Ready for him. All for him. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she gripped his shoulders as he continued his firm, slow ministrations. Under his open shirt, she dragged her nails across his back, and he teased her, pressing the tip of his shaft gently into her entrance. She gasped, her eyes flying open. “Ohh…”

“Is this what you imagined?” he asked gruffly. 

She looked up at him, her ample bosom heaving. “My imagination couldn’t do it justice.”

She pressed forward, his manhood sliding inward in her heated, inviting folds and he grit his teeth to restrain himself, so they could take their pleasure. It took all his self-restraint and control not to come right there and then as he felt her inner walls begin to quiver and tighten, even at this small entry. Oh gods, to be buried in her to the hilt would be unbearable…

But she wanted it. Wanted him, and she rolled her hips, as she slid her hands behind her and with a long, breathless moan she laid back against the rock beneath her, her slender body curving and lengthening as she stretched her hands above her head, her neck exposed as she tilted her head back with ecstasy as his hands roamed anew. A sudden primal urge to see her fully engulfed him and he tore the dress at her breast, pushing it aside and she smiled and laid her hands against his abdomen as he gazed down at her sun kissed flesh bare to his view. 

“Lucius.” She whispered with a moan. “Take me. Here. Now.”

He nodded, and pressed his hips forward, surprised when he was met with resistance. He paused, but only a moment, for a soon as she realized he hesitated she wrapped her legs around his waist firmly and angled her hips up invitingly. 

“I am a woman who knows what she wants.” she insisted,

A more noble man might refuse, insist on a more appropriate time or venue…but he had never claimed to be a saint.

Lucius thrust his hips forward gently but firmly and she gasped and arched her body up against him in surprise, her eyes closing briefly. The soft cry of pain soon turned to one of passion as he moved within her, growing in pace and depth with each stroke. His shaft was taut and throbbing with need, and he gripped her hips as she writhed and squirmed beneath him. Her hips rolled up to meet him as she matched his rhythm, her hands gripping his shoulders as he filled her.

No matter how the sea howled and crashed, it was not enough that he could not hear with maddening pleasure her cries and moans wrenched from her by him, and him alone.

Her body began to convulse and tighten, her pants and gasps quickening, the crescendo of her cries becoming desperate screams of passion and tension. His own release approaching quickly, he gazed down into her warm brown eyes, as he withdrew and plunged into her again. Her moaning pleas and wanton thrashing and the tightening of her thighs around his waist drove him to insanity, his body burning as he pumped into her tight, willing body. 

“Ohhhh Lucius!” she cried. “Yes, please! YES!”

No sooner had the plea left her lips, did she gasp and shriek, her body squeezing and gripping him in the passionate throes of her climax, the powerful waves of her orgasm pulling his own body into release as with a strangled shout his body jerked and emptied into her.

He kissed her as the coming waves continued to move in and out, washing his seed and her maidenhead away like an offering to the gods who had seen fit to arrange their fates thusly. They clung together in a passionate kiss, trembling and shaking from their exertions. But they had only whet their appetites, and came together again… and again against the rock, on the sand among the waves, until finally spent, they laid together, his back against the stones, her naked body draped across his chest they watched the rising of the moon each lost in their own thoughts, the stars glittering like diamonds on the water’s surface. He thought her asleep until she shifted and looked back at him from her languid position in his lap and smiled. Lucius stroked her hair, dragging his fingertips down her spine. Then, she rose up to straddle him, taking his face in her hands and kissing him deeply with every promise of more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If anyone has any interest, I'm going to start including "soundtracks" with my fics, a collection of music, ambience and songs I used or that came to mind. So if you're a music lover like me, and have an interest in that sort of thing I have a (very) short playlist here: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHJd_GTQ323hEpzcV_pRttQ/playlists More stories, music and aesthetics coming in the near future!


End file.
